


Thus, the sea

by amoama



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Pirates, Poetry, The Walrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: poem about the destruction of the Walrus in XXXVII.





	Thus, the sea

Always has it ended  
men in the water  
lungs too busy for screaming  
air pained with syncopated gasps   
stopped up by the swallowing sea

Alongside: the Walrus   
in graceless surrender,  
baring battle-bruised bones,  
ribs cracking   
open to the sky

Uncivil sailors drown   
fighting, flailing, as they lived,  
clinging to flotsam  
rosaries dressing the ocean   
Always has it ended 

 

Always has it begun  
scouring the emptying surface  
for a story worth telling  
who to blame,   
how to honour 

those souls  
who swallowed salt   
and sank to nothing

a condolence, a comfort   
wrested from the wreckage  
a rescue, a survivor,  
a solitary mourner beyond the horizon.  
Always will it begin.


End file.
